FIG. 1 schematically depicts a conventional mirror device.
The conventional mirror device depicted in FIG. 1 has a first mirror element 12 embodied displaceably around a first rotation axis 10, and a second mirror element 16 embodied displaceably around a second rotation axis 14. Second rotation axis 14 is aligned perpendicularly to first rotation axis 10. The two mirror elements 12 and 16 are disposed with respect to one another in such a way that a light beam 18 deflected by first mirror element 12 strikes second mirror element 16. By way of the two mirror elements 12 and 16, light beam 18 is intended to be alignable onto a light impingement surface 20 in such a way that, for example, an image can be projected.